Flying Together
by Hedwig1
Summary: Starting senior year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Julie, Connie, Guy, Dean and Charlie. I'M DONE TWEAKING THIS NOW. I SWEAR
1. Trouble

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 1: Trouble

            Julie sat nervously drumming her fingers on her notebook as she stared at the head of short brown hair two rows in front of her. It had been happening again, and this time, far too often. She had a boyfriend for cryin' out loud! In college! And all she could think about was Adam Banks.

            Adam turned his head slightly, watching the teacher as he moved across the front of the room. Paranoid that she'd be caught, Julie snapped her attention to the clock on the wall behind her. Three minutes and she was out of there.

            "…don't you agree Ms. Gaffney?"

            Julie turned back, "What?"

            "I said, don't you agree Ms. Gaffney?" Proffessor Walsh glared her down. 

            Julie felt herself turn red as she answered, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question."

            "Obviously," the evil teacher replied as the bell rang. "Chapters 8 and 9 due Monday folks, have a good weekend." Julie slumped in her seat and looked up to see Adam, turned in his chair with a small smile. She blushed again and reached below her desk for her books.

            "You all right today Jules?" she heard the Varsity Hockey Center above her as she shoved a couple of worn paperbacks and her notebook into her bag. She looked up at Adam, who had come over to her desk in the now-almost empty classroom.

            "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…preoccupied."

            "Yeah, I've noticed," he reached down and grabbed a pen she had dropped as Julie stood up.

            "Thanks," she took the pen as the two walked to the hallway.

            "Can I ask what's up?"

            Julie looked into a pair of blue eyes that knew her far too well. Her mind went back to her earlier thoughts. Thoughts that she couldn't seem to rid of Adam Banks. Thoughts that at that very moment made her stomach tingle and ache. 

            "Nothing major, finals, winter break, going home." she lied.

            "Scooter?" he asked quickly.

            Julie's head shot up at the mention of her boyfriend. _God Scooter!_ She thought guiltily. She hadn't thought of Scooter all day. "No no," she recovered, "nothing's wrong with me and Scooter. Just, you know…stuff." 

            Banks smiled that old chummy smile and patted her on the arm, "I know whatcha mean. Don't worry about it."

            Julie shrugged, "I guess."

            "I'm gonna hit the rink, run some drills. Up for it Cat Lady?"

            Julie chuckled at her old nickname, "no thanks."

            "Sure?"

            "Yeah, I'm gonna get back to the dorms. Start packing some stuff for Dad to take home this weekend."

            Adam nodded, "I'll call you later then."

            "All right, have fun."

            He jogged off as she tried excessively hard to think of the date she had that night with Scooter, and not of the phone call coming from Banks that she would most assuradley miss. "Oh boy," she said still watching him run off. _I'm in trouble._

            _Trouble,_ he thought, _Dear God I'm in trouble. Scooter? "Thinking about Scooter?" Could I be anymore transparent?_

            Mentally berating himself as he practically raced for the locker rooms, he nearly ran into his friend and Captain, Charlie Conway. "Whoa Banksie! What's the rush?"

            "Sorry," he mumbled as he slowed his pace and kept going."

            "Uh oh," his friend laughed.

            "What?"

            Come on, what happened?"

            "Nothin'!"

            "What did you say to Julie?"

            "Come on Conway, leave me alone."

            But Charlie just laughed again and slapped him on the back. "Adam my friend, you're the most laid back, unnerved kid I know unless you're either on the ice, or talking to a girl, now," he stopped and faced Adam, "I don't see any skates on ya Cake-Eater, so what happened with Julie?"

            But Adam gave a half smile and shook his head, mockingly placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder, "You know Conway, you're right! Sheesh, all this time," looking down at his Reeboks, "I could've sworn I was on the ice! Thanks for clearing that up."

            He started walking again, "Come on Banks."

            "Nothing," he called impatiently, wishing desperately just this once that he didn't have any friends. "Nothing ok? Nothing ever happens. So just drop it."

            By now they had reached the locker rooms and Banks threw his duffle bag in the corner. 

            His retort had thrown Charlie and he didn't quite know what to say. So they laced up their skates in silence. It wasn't until they were on the ice that Charlie started up again. "You ever gonna tell her man?"

            "Aw come on Charlie, give it a rest," he said as he started his laps around the rink. But Charlie, who never gave up, followed close behind.

            "No, come on Banks talk to me."

            Adam rolled his eyes, "She's got a boyfriend, loser."

            Charlie laughed, "Yes I agree. Scooter _is_ a loser."

            At that Adam tried not to laugh with him, "That's not what I meant. It wouldn't work ok? Break is coming soon, and she'll be spending it with her boyfriend I'm sure. She's my best friend ok? I'm gonna miss her enough already."

            "So tell her that."

            "Tell her what?" he sped up, sliding around the goal and started back around, "That I'm gonna miss her? She already knows that."

            "Yeah, but does she know how much? Come on man, you've had a thing for her ever since team USA," he countered, bringing up their eighth grade year when the Minnesota pee-wee hockey district 5 Ducks became the USA reps for the junior Olympics. Julie had been one of the new players recruited. It didn't take Charlie long to figure out that Julie was probably the only girl Adam had ever, and would ever fall for.

            "Thank you Captain Obvious," he muttered changing directions, as if he could get away from his increasingly annoying friend. "Look, it'd be a bad idea. She's with Scooter and school's ending soon. One more semester and we're outta here for good. If I can't have her the way I'd like to, then I'm not gonna lose her all together ok? So drop it."

            At that Charlie did drop it. He'd been after Adam for years to tell The Cat how he really felt. Two weeks before winter break of their senior year, he wasn't going to change his mind. "Come on, grab your stick. Let's run some drills before Orion gets here."

* * * 


	2. Roommates

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Thanks for the reviews guys! More to come, so stay tuned…

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 2: Roommates

            _"Come on Guy, we both know that this was gonna end sooner or later. We're almost out of high school."_

_            "I know. But I just…"_

_            "Just what, Guy? Come on, I really need to go."_

_            "I just thought it would be different with us…"_

            "Connie? You all right?"

            "Hmm? Oh…yeah Luis, I'm fine." Connie sighed, fumbling for her keys as they approached the door. 

            "Come on, what's wrong?"

            Connie turned around and flashed him a classic Connie Moreau smile. Luis grinned back, continuously in awe of how an adorable little thing like Connie could be such a machine on the ice. Like Luis, Connie was also an Eden Hall Duck and had been since she was 12 years old. "I'm really ok Luis. Just concerned about finals, that's all."

            She went to put her key in the door when Luis's arm stopped across the frame. "Fess up honey, I know you better than that."

            Connie sighed, _No you don't,_ she wanted to say. _No one knows me better than Guy…_ But she shook it off. She had to stop thinking like that. She was with Luis now, and had been for quite some time. It was over…for the better. "Luis," she raised her eyebrows and moved his arm out of the way. "I'm fine ok? Don't worry about me."

            "Sometimes I just feel so unappreciated," Luis mocked. 

            "Aww, poor baby. Come on, get outta here. I gotta study."

            "All right, call me tonight?"

            "You bet." 

She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to open the door when Luis pulled her close and kissed her fully on the lips. Connie smiled at him as he pulled away, "See ya later." She headed into her room, closing the door behind her, "Whoa, take a look at the Cat!" she said once inside as she turned to face her roommate and close friend, Julie Gaffney.

"Whadya think?" she asked, spinning around for inspection. It was the simplest of dresses, jet black satin with a low yet tasteful sparkling silver neckline. She had simple earrings and her hair was braided back. On her wrist she wore a single bracelet that Scooter had given her last year. Julie the Cat looked stunning.

"Gorgeous!" her roommate gushed as she slid her backback off her shoulder and plopped onto the bed next to her. "Scooter's gonna go nuts."

"I hope so. This thing cost me 80 dollars."

Connie laughed as she kicked off her sneakers and spread herself over the bed. "Oh my what a day."

"Ending up with a steamy love scene played out right in our very own hallway might I add."

Connie flashed her a look, "Shut up. It was a kiss."

"Hey," Julie held her hands up in surrender, "I wasn't judging, I thought it was cute. Cute that's all…just like Luis," she added. 

But Connie just sighed again, "Yes, Luis is very cute." She huffed and drooped her head down.

Julie smiled sympathetically and set herself down on the bed. "Guy called again."

Connie nodded into the pillow. "He told me in the hallway. Just wanted to talk."

"There's nothin' wrong with just being his friend Con. You don't have to be afraid of him. It's been almost a year."

She sat up and twirled with the ends of her long brown hair, "I know. It's just hard."

"I know."

"It's no wonder that 'we can always be friends' never works in the movies." 

Julie nodded and stood up again to freshen her mascara. "Don't think about it too much Con. It just takes time. You were friends a lot longer than you were actually together."

Connie nodded, "So where's college-boy taking you this time?"

Julie smiled. She had felt so much better than she had a couple hours ago. The pain in her stomach was gone and she was back to her old self. In the end she had decided she was just being childish. It was a stupid crush. Not even a crush. It was an "after-crush." Like the taste left in your mouth after drinking a cherry coke. But there was nothing really there. Adam and she had been best friends for almost 5 years. And Scooter had been her boyfriend for 3. She wasn't about to mess up either relationship just because her daydreams got away from her. 

"Hello? Earth to Jules?"

"Heh, sorry. Just thinking."

"I'll say, one mention of Scooter and you're off in la la land."

Julie gave a dramatic sigh, "Isn't it grand?"

The phone rang and Connie picked it up, "Hello?…hey Scooter…no she's right here…all ready, and she looks fantastic, I hope you're--……umm…no, why?…ooooook," Connie looked up and cocked an eyebrow at Julie, "Ok…she'll be down in a few minutes," she hung the phone in her cradle. 

"What?"

"He uh, had to cancel the reservations at the restaurant so quote-un-quote, you don't have to get all dressed up." 

Julie gave her a slight pout, "Hmph, wonder what that's all about."

"He says to get changed and come downstairs. He needs to talk to you but only for a few minutes." 

Julie slumped down on her own bed and slid her bracelet off. "Wonder if he's ok."

"Oh I'm sure he is," Connie rubbed her hand on her shoulder, "his mom might've gotten sick again. Just go and see."

She sighed, "And I was finally in a good mood."

The phone rang again and Julie grabbed it, "Scooter?…oh, yeah hang on a minute." She handed the phone to her roommate, "It's Guy."

* * *


	3. Damn Cat

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 3: Damn Cat

Ever since they were on the JV team, Dean Portman had regretted his decision to join the Ducks at Eden Hall. They were seniors now, practically ruling the school, Dean himself was a two-time Varsity letterman in Hockey and Wrestling, and he was still depressed. It wasn't homesickness. He had loved Chicago, but one look at Portman could tell you that he was not a man that would be homesick. All in all, Dean was just fed up.

            The 6'2'' jock hated high school, and couldn't wait to graduate. The macho-man had always been pretty edgy and entirely too bitter for someone so young. His teammates had long since gotten used to that, but lately it was much worse. Even Fulton Reed, his best friend and confidant was getting tired of his mood swings and piss-and-moan attitude. 

            The odd thing though, was that Dean really didn't mind the practices. He loved wrestling, he loved hockey, he even finally started liking his friends and tolerated his classes. But when all was said and done, one word could send him into a fit of self-pitty and spitefulness…Cat. 

            Julie the Cat, thorn in his side from day one. Of all the rivalries in the world, none could compare to that of Gaffney and Portman. He couldn't stand her. She was sassy, bossy, cocky, never cut him a break, judgmental, attitudinal…and utterly gorgeous. He couldn't stand it anymore. How could someone he hated so much, be so damn irresistible that his chest started pounding the minute she skated into that rink. She was usually covered in hockey gear for cryin' out loud! How can anyone be desirable, under 10 pounds of goalie pads and armor? But somehow Julie was.

            Dean had never been good at channeling his anger. It was one characteristic that defined his role on the ice as a bash-brother, lethal enforcer. He and Fulton had coined the phrase Bash-brother in the goodwill games when they had met and it'd stuck ever since. But no amount of bashing could deflate or suppress his growing desire for Julie Gaffney. All the gushing, hormone crazy girls in the world, and the one girl he wanted was the one he couldn't even stand…and the one he couldn't have.

            "Hey Portman! Duck!" someone called as he walked into the rink and dove out of the way of a flying puck.

            "Averman! Whadya tryin' ta do kill me?"

            "Relax Dean," someone else said as they skated over to him. It was Luis. They'd been running drills for almost two hours. Charlie and Adam had long since gone. "Not our fault that you're daydreaming. Probably recalling some Pg-13 memory of the latest Portman conquest? Who was it this time? Michelle Santori or Jesse Faziel?"

            Dean chuckled, "Niether ya losers. All talk, no action…and both accounts. They bore me and have thus been exiled from the Dean Portman datebook."

            "God Portman," Les Averman patted him on the back, "You're a giant gland."

            "Nah, he just talks big," Luis added and pulled back before Portman could swing. "Watch it Luis, or Connie's gonna be short a boyfriend tonight."

            Luis scoffed as he scooted over to the bench, "Go ahead and swing. She's busy …again. Studying."

            Dean looked at Averman who just shrugged, "Second weekend in a row. They haven't really done much together lately."

            Dean turned back to Luis, "Hey come on, don't sweat. Connie's one of those straight A freaks… Just like that dog of a roommate of hers," he muttered.

            Les punched him on the shoulder and yelled, "Dean, when are you gonna lay off Julie?" Dean shot him a death glare which caused him to scoot back, but he persisted. After all, Dean hadn't laced up his skates yet. He wasn't an immediate threat anyway. "It's getting' kinda old. She's our teammate you know." 

            "She's _your_ teammate, Averman. She's never extended the priveledge to me. We've only got a half a year left anyway. What's it to you?"

            Luis skated over, relieved to not be talking about Connie and stepped in, "Well, maybe if you'd attempt to get along, the two of you wouldn't be at each other's throats so much."

            Dean rolled his eyes. "Dear God!" he mocked, "By George I think he's got it! Why didn't I come see you before Luis? That's the answer…We'll just…_get along._"   

            "Whatever man," Les said skating off, "you're just scared of her."

            Dean glared as they started drilling again, and then sighed as he headed to the lockers to suit up. Hockey was over for the semester anyway, but skating helped the Ducks get their minds off of other things. For Dean, all he needed to do was stop thinking about the Cat! Damn, it couldn't be _that_ hard right? 

* * *


	4. Erica

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 4: Erica

"That's retarded Charlie," Adam argued as they walked back from the cafeteria late that same evening. "She died in her sleep. That was the whole point of the movie, stupid."

            Charlie shook his head, "No man, she fell asleep. Went off to dream about Leonardo what's-his-name."

            "No," he rolled his eyes, "Remember the line at the end? 'Die an old woman, warm in your bed?' Hello? She died!"

            "Oh who cares, it's a boring movie anyway."

            Adam, "Aww come on, the effects were cool."

            Banks and Conway were at it again, in what was almost a ritual debate about movies. Tonight's topic was Titanic. Usually Adam got tired of the same old arguments from a friend who very obviously needed some refinement in taste, but it helped him get his mind off of things…one thing in particular. 

            "Nah, you could tell it was computer."

            "Oh you could not. You were with us when we saw it. You, Linda, me-"

            "And don't look now," Charlie stopped him with his arm and nodded his head toward the girl skipping down the path in front of him. "Speak of the devil."

            Adam looked and groaned softly. 

            "Hey guys!" the girl said, her curly blond hair bouncing up and down as she slowed and stopped in front of them. 

            "Hi Erica," Adam said. Erica Stanton, neice of the Dean and so full of energy she was like a teenage version of Shirly Temple. She and Erica had dated a couple months back, but only at the extreme urging of Charlie Conway. Adam remembered that day all too well. _Come on Banks, Julie's not available right now and you can't sit around moping every time you see her on the ice. _ His response had been what it always was: _Shut up, Charlie._ But he'd had a point. Besides, he'd sworn that this girl Erica was crazy about him…and crazy was definitely the word. They had gone on only a few dates, Titanic being one of them before Adam figured out that he just couldn't keep up. The girl moved way too fast and he'd never truly developed feelings for her. 

            "You know Erica we were just talkin' about you."

            Erica's eyes lit up and turned hopefully to Adam, "Really? What about?"

            "Oh, that day we all went to see Titanic. You know, when I was with Linda?"

            "Oh that's right!" she exclaimed, "I had almost forgotten."

            Charlie rolled his eyes. He and Erica had fifth period study hall together. Erica never forgot a word Adam had said to her, let alone an entire date.

            "That sure was fun," she continued, Adam managing a weak smile and a nod. "Um, Adam I was actually uh, just coming to the cafeteria to find you. Can we talk for a minute?"

            "Um-"

            "Actually, I was just heading for the dorms," Charlie cut in, patting his buddy on the back. "Catch ya later Banks."

            Banks shot him a you're-so-not-living-through-this-night look and nodded him off. He and Erica continued down the path alone. 

            They walked almost a full minute with only the scuffing of their sneakers against the sidewalk to break the silence. Adam definitely felt weird since it was the first time with Erica the she hadn't been chattering away. The reached the flagpole at the end of the quad and decided to sit down. It was then someone finally spoke.

            "So, what's up Erica? Something wrong?" he managed.

            "Um, yes…er no." She sighed and started to fidget with one of her curls.

            "Come on. I told you I'd be your friend right? What's the matter."

            She hesitated for only a minute, before the old fast-talking Erica returned, "Well that's just it Adam. This whole 'friends' thing. I'm a little confused. I mean, you said we'd be friends but I haven't really seen you around even for a couple months. Not unless you're skating under 80 pounds of hockey gear. And even then, it's hard to keep track of your number-"

            "Whoa," he held his hands up in surrender. "Slow down ok? What do you mean?"

            She sighed and slumped next to him on the flagpole stand. "We're not really friends are we? I mean, you don't like me at all do you?"

            The girl was close to tears. He'd never known her to be so emotional, and for once, Adam really didn't know how to react. "Of course I like you," he began, slowly, trying not to say the wrong thing. "I just-"

            "Don't like me _that_ way I know. But why? I mean, I know I'm a bit pushy and we really don't know each other, but I had fun on our dates. Didn't you have fun?"

            "Well, yeah," he stammered, "But-"

            "Then what's wrong? Why couldn't we make it work?"

            Adam shifted to face her as he cocked an eyebrow, "Erica, we had this conversation in October. Why are you bringing this up again?"

            She looked down. "Cause I still like you."

            Adam drew back. It was the first time she'd ever seemed vulnerable to him and he didn't quite know what to say. "Erica-"

            She looked up at him again, "Couldn't we try again Adam? Just give it a try. I know you, you're not seeing anybody." Immediately his thoughts went to Julie. She was right. He _wasn't_ seeing anybody. He never was. He'd never be with Julie. _No no, there's nothing wrong with me and Scooter…_Nothing was ever wrong with her and Scooter. Who was he kidding. He looked back at Erica. 

_Adam! Can you believe it? He asked me to prom! I'm a freshman and I'm going to prom._

            "Come on Adam, say something."

            _I'd like to thanks, you guys go ahead. Scooter and I are gonna see that tomorrow night._

            "Adam?"

            _No no, there's nothing wrong with me and Scooter._

            He turned to Erica and gave another weak smile. "You know what? You're right. I think we could give it a try. I mean-"

            But Banks couldn't get another word in. Erica threw her arms around his neck, pulled him forward and kissed him.

* * *

_…..stick with it folks…..trust me ;)_


	5. Broken

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 5: Broken

"Come on Luis, I told you I had to study," Julie heard as she dragged herself back to her room. "Go run drills with Averman or something. He's lookin' for something to do tonight." Connie looked up and froze, "Uh Luis I gotta go now ok? Talk to ya later bye." She hung up. "Julie?"

            Julie sank to her bed and dropped her purse at the foot of her desk chair. 

            "Julie? What happened?" Connie hesitated, "You've been down there almost an hour."

            She looked up and Connie read her face closely. She seemed to be crying, but there were no tears. Only shock. She didn't have to ask again to find out what had happened. Julie finally spoke and blurted out the truth in a very monotone voice, "Scooter broke up with me. He's fallen for some girl at his school and they've been dating for almost a month."

            Connie's hand came to her gaping mouth as she rushed to the bed and put her arms around her shoulders, "Oh Jules, I'm so sorry."

            But Julie just shook her head, "It's ok."

            "Ok? Just ok? Aren't you-"

            "I don't know Con," she cut in, "I just don't feel anything right now."

            For a moment neither spoke. There wasn't much to say. The phone broke the silence as Connie hastened to pick it up. "Hello?…oh hey…umm yeah, I'm leaving right now…uh huh, bye."

            Julie snapped out of her stunned trance and looked up at her roommate who had begun to scurry for her books. "I thought you were studying tonight."

            "I am," she said quickly, "with Guy." Julie nodded as if she already knew, "He needs my help and he said he needed to talk to me. I didn't tell Luis because he gets so jealous-"

            "Connie, don't defend yourself to me, I understand."

            Connie paused and sat down again, "You want me to stay here? Need to talk?"

            "No, I'll be fine."

            She nodded and hurried out the door, "I'll be back as soon as I can." She shut the door behind her.

            But Julie wouldn't be there when she got back. She _did_ need to talk to someone. She knew _exactly_ who she needed to talk to. But she was scared. In almost 5 years there was one person Julie could always go to. But could she now? With all the feelings she'd been having? Feelings suppressed for 3 years by the person who tonight had broken her heart? And her heart _had_ been broken. She'd been cheated on and lied to. If only for that fact, she needed to talk to someone and Connie seemed to be living her own life's drama at the moment. Yes. She needed to see Adam. After all, he was her best friend. He'd know what to do and what to say. It was one of the things she loved about Adam. _Loved?_ She shook that off. She'd just been dumped by Scooter. She couldn't start thinking that way. Not now. She just needed a shoulder to cry on, something Adam had offered time and time again. This time, she was gonna need it.

            She grabbed her jacket and keys and bolted for the door, sprinting across campus as fast as her slender legs could carry her. Luckily, someone else was entering the building so she raced through the entrance and up to his room, pounding on the door almost before she got there.

            "Hey Jules, you ok?" It was Charlie. 

            "Yeah," she gasped in-between breaths, "I need to see Adam." 

            "Adam? I just left him a few minutes ago. He's out on the quad with Erica."

            "Thanks." She closed the door and ran back down the hall. _Erica?_ She asked herself and chuckled allowed, _Lord, would that girl ever give up?_ She stopped at the doorway to Adam's building and looked around. No sign of the two of them anywhere. She slowed her pace a bit to catch her breath and rounded the corner near the end of the quad by the ice rink…and froze. 

            Her heart started pounding faster than was medically safe to be sure and her skin felt red hot. Standing in front of her, not 20 feet away, was Adam and Erica kissing. Almost as quickly as she had got there, she spun on her heels and ran the other way, not caring much of where she was or where she was going. She ran all the way around the rec center to the other side of the entrance and slumped against the brick wall. She felt almost as if her heart had now been broken twice, the intimate image she'd just witnessed fresh in her mind. This time for Julie, the tears came. She sat on the steps and wet. 

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! It's really keeping me motivated. More on the way!_


	6. Just Missed Her

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 6: Just Missed Her

Adam's eyes grew wide as he tried to pull himself loose of Erica's hold on him. "Erica?" he nearly yelled, "What are you doing?"

            "What?!" Adam couldn't believe it. The girl actually looked confused. 

            He shook his head, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jersey. "Come on, you know what."

            "But you said-"

            "I said I guess we could give it a try. What did _you_ hear?"

            "Well I just thought that since we're together now, we could…you know…kiss!" Her voice sounded less and less sure of herself and she had begun to fidget again.

            Adam looked down and sighed, "It's not that simple Erica. Things aren't black or white, friends or couples you know what I mean? Remember what was wrong the first time you-"

            "I moved to fast," she finished, almost sincerely horrified, "I'm so sorry, you're right. We'll go slower I promise."            

            It was in looking into those desperate eyes that Adam realized how wrong he'd been. This girl was head-over-heels in love with him…and he felt nothing. He'd said yes to Erica because he was depressed about Julie. He wanted to shoot himself for the pain he was now going to cause her again, "I'm sorry Erica, this is a bad idea."

            "What? No-"

            "No, come on listen," he held her shoulders and looked at her closely, "This really isn't right. I said yes to you…for the wrong reasons. I just don't feel the same way for you, I…I'm sorry."

            He felt her shoulders slump and watched as her lip began to quiver. She opened her mouth to speak but abruptly decided against it, and ran off.

            Adam didn't go after her. He had no right. He had nothing to say.

            Feeling lower than the dirt he scuffed beneath him, he headed for his dorm.

            The door creaked open and Adam came inside. Charlit looked up from his bed, "Hey man. You ok?"

            "No," he said blankly and sat against his desk."

            "What happened?"

            "Not now Charlie."

            Charlie hesitated for a bit before speaking again, "Did Julie find you?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Julie. She was looking for ya before."

            Adam sighed, "Must've just missed her."

* * *


	7. End of the Night

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 7: The End of the Night

            Connie sat in utter shock. Of all the things she would've expected to hear from her ex-boyfriend tonight. This was not one of them. _This_ was what he called her here tonight? _This_ is why he asked that she not tell Luis. _This _ is why she practically snuck away from her incredibly imposing Hispanic boyfriend?

            "So," she stammered, "What's her name?"

            Guy smiled, "Tara. I met her last month. She was skating on the rink when I got there early for practice. There was no one there yet so we kinda started talking." He cleared his throat, "That's uh, why I kinda played hookie that day. We left before Orion showed up."

            Connie nodded, remembering the practice that Guy didn't show up, trying desperately to breathe. No wonder he wasn't all that upset when Orion chewed him out. She had no idea why she was suddenly feeling very flush. But she didn't like it at all. "Well, I'm really happy for you."

            "You're not mad?"

            "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

            "Well I mean," he looked down at his hands as if carefully choosing his words in his head, "I don't know. Lately you haven't been hanging much with Luis and we've been talking a lot. I just didn't want you to be having the wrong idea. I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you for weeks. I…I wanted you to be the first to know."

            Connie smiled, "Thank you. And no I'm not mad. I…was just liking hanging out with you again that's all. I didn't get the wrong impression."

            Guy let out a sigh of relief, "Good. I was starting to think that you thought I was trying to…you know, steal you back." He laughed. 

            Connie laughed too…forcefully. "There you go again. Givin' yourself too much credit."

            "Well that's why you fell for me in the first place," he teased, playfully hitting him on the arm. Connie felt as if he'd hit her in the stomach with a baseball bat. 

            _Yeah,_ she thought, _That's why I fell for you in the first place._ "Listen, I really do have to go study."

            Guy drew back, a little surprised, "Oh. Ok. Well I thought maybe you could meet her. You know before everyone else does. She's here for the weekend. She uh…goes to Port Wayne. That's why you haven't seen her."

            "Port Wayne and she's using our ice?" she added too quickly. Luckily her joking tone did not betray her uncontrollable jealousy.

            "Maybe tomorrow? I'm really tired and uh…I think Julie might need some help tonight."

            "Why what's wrong."

            She shrugged, not wanting to reveal the Scooter episode without her permission, "She just seemed upset. I'll meet her tomorrow. I promise."

            "All right kid, I'll see ya later then. Hope Julie feels better."

            "Yeah," she said quietly, "Later." Just as sure as Julie had run from Adam, Connie sprinted away from Guy.

             She ran to her dorm room from the end of the hall, hoping she could get there before the phone stopped ringing. _Maybe it's Luis, _she thought sarcastically, _then I can apologize for being the world's worst girlfriend._ She opened the door and grabbed the phone, surprised that Julie wasn't still lying on her bed in a pool of depression almost the size of her own.

            "Hello?…oh hi Banks…no she's not here actually which is surprising she-…hey you ok?…all right I'll tell her…no, no clue. Sorry…ok, bye."

            "Catch ya shrimps later," Portman yelled as Averman and Luis headed off to find their buildings. He grabbed his stick and skates and starting walking toward his own dorm on the other side of the campus…the building most of the students had by now nicknamed "the zoo." He rounded a corner and stopped short as Julie Gaffney came into view. She was sitting with her back toward him, head bent over with her long braid trailing behind. He clenched his fists and strutted over. 

            "Well well, look what the cat dragged-" He came around to face her as she looked up. An icy hand gripped his heart as he beheld that infuriatingly gorgeous face, tears streaming down and meeting where her palms were propping up her chin. 

            "Whadya want Portman," she groaned, unable to rouse herself up tonight for another round with Dean. 

            But Dean had lost his taste for battle too and with it his voice. He simply took the step next to her as he laid his hockey gear at the foot of the stairs. The two of them sat in the early winter cold for several minutes saying almost nothing. That whole night had been full of awkward pauses, but somehow this one oddly therapeutic. Julie found it somehow comforting to be near someone, the least likely person, who had absolutely no role in the vicious game of heartbreak she had just put herself through.

            "Julie?" he asked timidly, his voice almost entirely altered from the husky growls that had just greeted her. She didn't look up though, her mind was still swimming…drowning in thoughts.

            _How could I have been so stupid?_ She thought again for the thousandth time that night. In the few seconds after Scooter had dumped her, she had convinced herself that maybe Banks had feelings for her. Liked her all along and she never even knew it. That's why he'd never really dated anyone else. There was definitely a connection between them, no doubt about that. Could it have been stronger than she realized? _Yes! It must be! I gotta see him right now…I gotta talk to him, he'll make sense out of all this_. She had run as if chasing to catch someone flying off on an airplane, almost gleeful that Scooter had torn out her heart. She could finally tell Banks how she felt. She wasn't wrong about her feelings or his- and there he was waiting for her…with Erica. Cut. Print. Academy Award for best use of dramatic irony at Eden Hall. 

            "Julie?" Dean was asking again, his voice now growing louder as she pulled out of her trance. This time she turned and faced him. "What's wrong?"

            She shook her head and looked back to the ground. _Banks just dumped me…and he doesn't even know it._ "Scooter," she replied allowed, "He uh…he and I broke up."

            Dean struggled not to roll his eyes. _Scooter…prick. Never liked that guy._ He looked back to Julie and hesitated only a minute before reaching to touch her shoulder. His rough hands seemed oddly tender and before she knew it, she found herself slipping into them all too easily. "I'm sorry," he managed, short of breath because she was suddenly in his arms. He held her close…and she cried again.

* * *

_No it's not over…we got a long way to go…to be continued! (Thanks again for the reviews)_


	8. Flying Apart

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 8: Flying Apart

Friday nights at Eden Hall were usually hectic around that time of the year. It was the last weekend everybody got to hang out with their friends before winter break. For the seniors especially, coming back from break would mean only 6 more months of school and their lives would change forever. 

            But for Adam Banks, Julie Gaffney, Dean Portman and Connie Moreau, it seemed as if the transformation was starting early. The next morning and the week that would follow was pregnant with anxiety, numbness, surprise and withdrawal.

            Gordon Bombay, the original coach for the district 5 peewee Ducks during a time when puberty had not hit and all that mattered was hockey, had coined the phrase, "Ducks fly together." But during that week, _staying _together grew…complicated. 

            Adam never did get a hold of Julie that night. He had called twice and left messages with Connie, but she never called him back. And still reeling with confusion from his encounter with Erica, he didn't much feel like talking to anyone anyway. It wasn't until Sunday morning that Charlie finally pulled it out of him, making him swear not to tell a soul. Charlie had complied, but grew nervous.

            Charlie Conway was the Captain of the Ducks and had been ever since the Goodwill Games and team USA…a time when Julie and Adam had just met, and Dean Portman was just a bash brother. He had always had a sixth sense about the ducks and usually knew when tensions were running high. Adam had never been this down before, and Connie never this depressed. Something had been up with Guy for quite some time but he never could figure out what. And until Monday afternoon, Portman had been gunning for Gaffney more than ever. In four years he'd never looked forward to winter break as much as he did this year…if only to give his ducks time to deflate. 

            "Where ya been guys?" Coach Orion yelled at Charlie and Adam as they walked into the rink for practice. 

            "Sorry coach," Charlie said surveying the players who were already out on the ice warming up. Greg Goldberg was in the goal, with two teams scrimmaging. Connie was the center for one, Guy for the other. Talk about irony.

            "Go suit up, we're still waiting on a few."

            "Sure thing," he saluted and headed for the lockers with Adam. "Have you talked to her since?" he turned back to his roommate.

            Adam shook his head, "She ran off right after it happened. I don't blame her," he sighed, "I treated her like crap."

            Charlie slapped him on the back, "Will you stop that? You were honest. Would you rather be leading her on?"

            "No. I just wish I felt differently. There's nothin' wrong with her Charlie. She's a nice girl. But-" he stopped expecting Charlie to jump in.

            "But what?"

            Adam stopped at the locker room door and gave him a skeptical look, "Come on, no jabs about the Cat today?"

            Charlie shrugged, still not wanting to be right about what he'd been guessing all along. He'd been praying he was wrong. After all, the chances of her seeing Adam at the exact moment he was…impossible. "Fresh out of retorts my friend." They walked in to change. 

            Adam was the first out on the ice of the two of them. He joined in the game, taking Connie's place as center. In relieving her, he shot her a look of concern. Julie wasn't there yet. Connie shrugged and Adam got the same sick feeling in his stomach he'd had all weekend. Why hadn't she called him back? What was wrong?

            Orion blew the whistle and they lined up for drills, laughing as Averman cracked some stupid comment about practicing when they weren't even playing that week. (For the rest of the practice, Averman was on the bench.) The whistle sounded again and they took off. Adam was skating faster than he had in a while. It was one of the few things about him that he liked right now. Charlie was right. He was anything but laid back on the ice, particularly on days when his stomach was coiled so tightly he was sure to burst before the end of practice. He was flying and for the first time all weekend, he felt good. He'd cleared all distractions. Nothing was there but him and the ice…and-

            "Hey Julie! Portman!" Goldberg shouted.

            "Glad you could join us," Coach added sardonically. Adam's head shot up and he stopped in the dead center of the rink. Portman and Julie? Walking together? If Adam wasn't already stunned in just seeing such a sight, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Dean's arm go over her shoulder. What in the-

            "Banks!" Coach shouted. He snapped back to reality and checked again. He wasn't dreaming. They disappeared into the locker-room as Charlie came out. 

            He skated over to the side and joined some fellow ducks. "Hey Banks, you feeling ok?"

            Adam ignored the question, "Averman, what's Julie doing with Portman?" 

            Averman turned his head around and then back and shrugged. "Um, that's a new development for me."

            "Guys where ya been?" Luis whispered, "Scooter dumped her on Friday. Connie told me that she was really upset about it. Left their room and didn't come back 'till Saturday morning. Apparently she ran into Dean…you know, one of those shoulder-to-cry-on deals. Spent the night talking in the rink I guess. You know her and Portman. Always been something brewing between them…"

            Adam wasn't listening anymore. He grew nauseous and he whipped around, his head starting to spin. He skated over to Charlie, who seemed all too prepared for what came next. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            Charlie shook his head and held up his hands, "I didn't know."

            "Aw come on Conway, you know everything that goes on with these damn ducks. Why didn't you tell me?"

            "I swear Banks I didn't know until I saw them walking in together."

            "Why didn't she come to me? I came back like, 10 minutes after you. Why didn't she call me back, what happened?"

            Charlie looked down and sighed.

            "What?" no answer, "Come on Conway answer me! You know something."

            He looked back up slowly and whispered, "I think she saw you with Erica."

            Adam staggered back and slumped onto the bench. _My God,_ he thought as his head fell into his hands. 

            "I'm sorry man."

            A million and one thoughts flew through his mind in that instant. He hated Erica. He wanted to pound Dean. The one chance he could've had with Julie had come and gone and he didn't even realize it. 

            "Adam?" he heard behind him. It was Julie. Charlie took a deep breath as Adam stood up and turned around. Portman had come out behind her and rubbed shoulder before he took to the ice. _I'm gonna rip off that arm_ he thought. 

            "Hey Jules."

            Charlie skated away as she kept talking, "I'm sorry I didn't call you back the other night…" she muttered, "A lot has been happening."

            Adam nodded. Talking to her was almost unbearable, "I've noticed. I uh, just heard about Scooter. I'm sorry."

            "Connie didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry. I came to find you when it happened but you…Charlie…said you were…busy with Erica. Are you two-"

            "No," he cut in. 

Her eyes grew wide in mild shock, "Oh." She looked down at her gloves and started drumming her fingers on her helmet. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were you know…getting back together." For a brief instant Adam imagined himself telling her all about what really happened with Erica. _It was all a mistake, one of those random coincidences you only see in the movies. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should've been. I'm in love with you… please…not Portman._

"Nope," he said instead, "Didn't work out." She nodded. "I see you're doing better though," he added a little more cynically than he'd intended as he motioned toward Portman who was at the moment bashing Luis up against the boards.

"Well," she fumbled for words, "I'm not really sure what happened. I mean you know Portman."

_Yeah I know Portman._

"Just one more of those unexplainable things about him. He uh…he just kinda helped me out Friday. Talked to me…and stuff you know?"

_Talked to you like I should've been talking to you._

"I really don't know where it's going. But you know…it's something different. He's been…surprisingly sweet."

Adam sighed, "That's great Julie. You should tell me about it sometime, but uh, Coach is gonna murder us if we don't get out there."

Julie, a little taken aback by the retort simply nodded and they joined their teammates in silence. 

From across the rink, Charlie looked on. _Damn_, he thought, _It's gonna be a long week._

* * *

_End of part one…what do you think? Read and respond please. The reviews have been really helpful. __J…(should I keep going?)   _


	9. Break

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 9: Break

            And Charlie was right. It was a long week. Adam pretty much got fed up with the world and skipped out on more practices in five days than he had in five years. Orion would've kicked him off the team had he not been the best center they'd ever had. Charlie tried to cheer him up to no avail as did some of the other ducks, without really knowing what was going on. 

            At the same time, Julie grew increasingly confused as to what happened to her best friend. She suspected it had something to do with Portman. No one had ever really _liked_ the guy. But she had no idea how much. 

            "He's probably upset because of what happened with Erica. I mean, for it to not work out _again._" Connie was saying in their room the night before they went home.

            "I don't think so. He never really liked her. I don't think he'd be that depressed about things being…pretty much they way they've always been between the two of them."

            "Why don't you just talk to him. You're his best friend, everyone knows that."

            "Don't you think I've tried? He keeps avoiding me. I don't know how to get through. It's like he's mad at me…ever since I got together with Portman."

            Connie looked down and cleared her throat.

            "No one really likes that do they?" she asked, joining her on the bed.

            She looked back up, "I guess no one really understands it. I mean come on Jules, it was a pretty fast rebound. And with Portman! You guys…hate each other."

            Julie sighed, "I know. It happened so fast. I mean, one second I was out there alone, and the next he was hugging me. I didn't know what to do…or what I was doing."

            Connie put her arm around her and gave her a squeeze, "Hey you were vulnerable and hurting. We can't be mad you for that and we can't be mad at Portman for coming through in the end. Who knew he had a soft spot huh?" Julie shrugged, "Besides, I really think you're blowing this out of proportion. I think everyone's too busy getting ready for break to give it much thought you know?"

            Julie nodded, "Everyone but Adam."

            "Oh do we have to go through this again? I'm not telling her!" Adam kept walking down the hall, books in hand. It was like deja vu. Only a week later Charlie was still at his heels, begging him to say something to Julie about how he really felt. 

            "It was a mistake. This whole thing is a mistake," he tagged along. "You gotta tell her what she really saw. You two belong together."

            "No. It's too late for that ok? She's with…Portman," he shuddered, "And she's happy. This whole thing with Scooter and Dean, and me actually thinking that I had a chance…it's giving me a headache man. Would you let it go?"

            Charlie sighed. Adam was giving up far too easily, but he couldn't exactly blame him. Truth be told, he had never actually talked to Julie about how _she_ felt and sending Adam in with a dramatic declaration of love could very well end him up worse than he already was. But it was breaking his heart. 

            Charlie and Adam had not always been close friends. In fact, there was a time when Adam was the outcast. Traded against his will from the Duck's own rival team. But it hadn't taken Charlie long to realize that Adam just wanted to play hockey, and if there was one thing they had in common, it was that. The first few years of high school, each of them lived at home, but eventually all the ducks matriculated toward dorm life. Banks and Conway were perfect roommates. They knew everything about each other…including when to back off. 

            Portman slammed his locker shut after practice and collapsed onto the bench. In all his 18 years, he'd never had this many emotions conflicting and mixing inside his head. The only way he knew how to deal with it was to do some serious skating and bashing and he'd certainly done that today. In fact the only player he didn't get to knock into the boards during scrimmage was Banks. He was acting strange for some reason. Orion was sure pissed at him. He hadn't even shown up.

            But that really wasn't his problem anyway. Here he was, one day from going home to Chicago for two weeks, something he'd looked forward to all semester and now he didn't want to leave. He would never be able to explain how Julie ended up in his arms that night, or how he'd convinced her to stay and talk inside the rink until 5 in the morning…or how she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder after that. No, he'd never be able to figure out how it'd happened…or why it felt so right. Dean had been a ladies man since he was 8 years old. He'd never stopped hittin' on the girls or feeding them his best lines. But Julie was different, better than that. He'd never felt like this before and it scared him. He'd even gone to the mall the other day, the _mall_! Dean Portman at the mall, to try and find her a Christmas present. Half of him was disgusted that he was turning out so mushy…the other half, had never felt better. And now…she was going back to Maine for three weeks. 

            "God Con, I just can't wait to get outta here," Julie cried throwing her clothes in a suitcase as "Jingle Bell Rock" played softly in the background. "I mean, this place is just wearing me down, I can't keep up anymore."

            Connie nodded, "I know exactly what you mean." She stopped there, having never told Julie about how she actually felt about Guy and his new girlfriend. She'd feigned excitement for the team's sake and for her own sanity. But deep down, she was crumbling apart, and all this with a boyfriend waiting by the phone. She felt terrible.

            "And the sad part is," Julie was still talking, "I should be happy right? I have a really sweet guy, found in the most unlikely of people, who is _not_ cheating on me. My hockey skills have never been better. I aced all my finals-"

            "Banks still won't talk to you?"

            Julie sighed, "Oh we've talked all right. 'How are you?' 'Fine' 'What's up?' 'Nice weather huh?' It's pathetic."

            Connie sat up and took a deep breath. "Jules," she hesitated, "Maybe the guy likes you."

            Julie shot her a look, "Yeah right."

            "No, I mean think about it. He stopped hanging out with you when you got together with Portman."

            But Julie shook her head, "Yeah, and the three years before that I'd been dating Scooter. Why should Portman be any different? Besides…I'm sure he's too preoccupied with Erica to care."

            Connie rolled her eyes, "You know, for a cat, you sure can't see anything. For the last time, Adam has never liked Erica. He told you himself that it didn't work out."

            "Looked like it was working out to me," she mumbled. "Look I don't really want to talk about this anymore. I don't know what his problem is but you can be dead certain that he's not jealous of Dean Portman…I just miss my best friend."

            Connie nodded as she thought of Guy. _So do I._

            So the lines had been drawn, and rifts had divided. The ducks that flew together, were now all flying home. Home to their families for Christmas…and away from each other. Charlie watched as the school disappeared from sight as he and his mom drove back to Minneapolis, praying that somehow when he returned, he'd be able to put the flying V back into formation.

* * *

_You guys are the best readers ever. Thanks for the support and stay tuned…my computer will be going to college this Thursday. I'll be joining it on Monday. So don't give up if I disappear for a while. This story's got a loooooong way to go ;)_


	10. Good News

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 10: Good News

Winter break was pretty uneventful for most of the Ducks as breaks go. Christmas came and went and presents were usually full of new hockey gear. It was a time when most of the ducks were able to shift gears and reset themselves for the coming semester, their last in the high school world. For most, a lot of good was done. Not being anywhere near each other helped Banks stop thinking about Julie so much and vice versa. He, Charlie, Guy and the other Minnesota Ducks met often at the old pond where they first became ducks and tried out their new Christmas presents. Dean invited Fulton to his place for a week in Chicago to get some of the old bash brother action going again, and every night he called Julie to see how she was doing. 

            The only ones who didn't exactly get a mental break during vacation were Connie and Luis. For months Connie had been kidding herself that she still had feelings for Luis Mendoza. That year, Luis had decided to stay in Minnesota to spend more time with his fellow ducks and to try to work things out with Connie. They had been dating for almost a year, but there was nothing really left. Luis had been kidding himself just as long that Connie wasn't in fact losing interest. But three days after the New Year, they split up. Luis blew off his steam on the rink. Connie, wanting to see neither Luis or Guy and his girlfriend on the ice, stayed at home and talked to Charlie via e-mail. 

            Coming back to school brought a lot of changes for the Ducks. The break helped Adam redefine his feelings for Julie somewhat. He'd been able to convince himself that since he was never actually _with_ Julie, he hadn't really lost anything and was determined to be the friend he was again. But the bond between them never fully repaired itself, partly due to the fact that she and Portman had started to become really close. 

            Charlie, happy to see that Adam was at least doing OK, focused his attentions on Connie who seemed determined to live the rest of her high school career in self-pity. For a while he just tried hanging out with her, trying to get her mind off things, but it was more than evident that she was falling hard for Guy again, and this time he wasn't coming back. 

            Life continued on like this for the ducks for about a month before…things started to happen fairly fast. 

            "Banks!" Charlie yelled down the hall, catching Banks before he left for the showers. "Phone call." It was Saturday morning. They'd had a very late night, a victory over Stepford high followed by an evening of massive partying at Fulton's. It was one of the best games Adam had ever played. In trying not to focus so much on Julie, he'd doubled his efforts on the ice and it was sure paying off. He'd scored 8 of the Duck's 13 goals that night and he was on a hot streak.

            He walked back down the hallway and into his room, grabbing the phone from Charlie as he closed the door.

            "Hello?…yeah…" Charlie watched as Adam's eyes grew wide and he slowly leaned against his desk. "Yes………thank you…sure, that's fine. Oh my- thank you…uh huh…great. I'll talk to you then…yeah…ok, bye." He hung up the receiver and stared blankly at his roommate.

            "What?" Charlie asked, dying to know.

            Adam spoke softly, "There was a scout from the Cincinnati Cyclones last night. They want to sign me for next season."

            Charlie dropped the towel he'd just grabbed off the door hook and fell against the door. "Are you kidding? Minor league hockey club wants you for next season? Right outta high school?"

            Adam nodded, too stunned to even speak. 

            "Banks! Congrats man!"

            Finally Adam snapped out of shock and smiled as he hugged his friend, "Thanks."          

            "Wow, we always knew you'd be the first to make it. You'll be Center for the Redwings in no time."

            Adam flopped on his bed, and reached for his stick underneath. It was really happening. He was gonna make it. Things were definitely starting to look up for Adam Banks.

* * *


	11. Accident

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 11: Accident

Charlie slammed through the locker room practically dragging his roommate with him. Luckily, very few people were out on the ice. Most of them were still changing. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced like a carnival master, "Meet the newest addition to the world of minor league hockey!"

            Immediately hands came crashing together in applause as everyone rushed to congratulate Banks. 

            "Man, we knew it'd be you."

            "When didja find out?"

            "What team Adam?"  
            "Far out dude."

            "Congrats Cake-Eater."

            Adam fielded his new fame as best he could, but really wished Charlie hadn't made such a big deal about it. For all his skills and talent, Banks had always been a pretty humble guy. This was just a little too much for him. He was thankful when Orion came through the crowd, shook his hand and told everyone to get out on the ice. Adam sat on the bench and started suiting up.

            Still overwhelmed by his phone call that morning, he was the last person left in the locker room. He was just putting on his pads when Julie came running in. "Adam! I just heard." He stood up just in time for her to practically jump into his arms for a hug. "Congratulations!"

            "Thanks Jules," he smiled, his stomach starting to ache as he realized from somewhere in the back of his mind that he didn't exactly want to let go. He couldn't help but think that had things gone different…he stopped. He really _couldn't_ think like that now. He pulled away as she went to her locker.

            "What team?"

            "Cyclones," he said, pulling on his shoulder pads.

            "Wow, Cincinnati? That's awesome."

            Adam nodded, "Yeah, they want me as soon as the next season starts. I leave for training right after graduation."

            "_Right_ after?" Adam nodded. "Wow, that's quick."

            "Yeah, but don't worry. They'll probably kick me off the team when the realize that Friday was a fluke."

            Julie laughed, "Yeah right. Well…" she scrambled, "I'll uh, see you out there. Congrats again."

            "Thanks," Adam grabbed his stick and headed out.

            "Rich boy!" Someone called as he left the locker room.

            _Good God,_ "Hey Portman."

            "Hey great job Banks!" he laughed slapping him on the back.

            "Heh, thanks," he said, mentally rolling his eyes. _Rich boy?_

            "Movin' up in the world huh?"

            "Looks like." 

            They walked towards the group who had congregated in the center of the rink. "Hey, we were all just talkin' here. We're all gonna head to this place downtown after practice today and celebrate." Cheering agreement came from the crowd of players.

            "Aww come on guys, that's ok really," he said.

            "Adam! This is great news," Connie said, "I mean, you'll be in the minors for like 2 weeks before the NHL grabs you."

            "Yeah come on Banks," Charlie added.

            Adam sighed. Outnumbered by the ducks once again. "All right."

            More cheers were soon silenced by Orion's whistle. "You ladies finished making your plans? Let's play some hockey."

            Practice was lively to say the least that day. Everyone was in high spirits. By the end, Adam was actually looking forward to hanging out in whatever this place was that Portman knew about, and didn't really care that it'd been his idea, nor did he care that by the time he'd gotten out of the shower and changed, car pools had already been picked and he was apparently _riding_ with Portman and Julie. By this time Adam had resigned himself to the fact that he was just going to have to get used to Dean Portman. 

            As they all headed for the parking lots, a team of 12 split into 3 or 4 cars, Connie came running up behind them. "Julie!" she called. 

            They turned around just as they had reached Portman's Chevy. "Connie, what's up?"

            Connie looked quickly at the guys and turned to her roommate. "I um, need to talk to you. Do you mind if we take my car?"

            Julie searched her face, "You ok?"

            Connie gave a half nod combined with a look that screamed "Pleeeeease."

            "All right," she turned to the guys, "We'll meet you guys there."

            "You know where it is?" Portman asked.

            Julie smiled, "We were there last weekend Dean, I know where it is." Dean kissed her on the lips…Adam clenched his fists and turned to open the car door.

            "Looks like it's just you and me Banks," Portman chuckled as he got in the driver's side and started the engine."

            "Heh…yeah," _Oh goodie._ Ok maybe he _did_ mind that he'd gotten stuck with Portman. He hoped it wasn't gonna be a long drive. They pulled out of the lot and started down the road. They weren't even off campus before Dean stopped the car in front of his dorm building.

            "Gotta grab my wallet, be back in a minute." Adam rolled his eyes and leaned his shoulder against the door. Looks like he was going to be late to his own party. He saw Averman's beat up station wagon pulling up behind him and opened his door when Les honked his horn.

            "What's goin on?"

            "He forgot his wallet."

            "All right, see ya there." Adam watched the other cars speed off. He waited a few more interminable minutes and finally Dean ran back wallet in hand…and a new bandana wrapped around his head. "Nice hat," he said blankly. Dean just laughed.

            "The others leave already?"

            "Yup."

            "Hmm…well Fulton knows the way I guess. Here we go!"

            Adam had to laugh. Dean was borderline goofy at this point. They pulled onto the freeway and started talking.

            "So uh, when do you leave?"

            "Right after graduation."

            "That soon?" Banks nodded, "Wow. It's pretty awesome cake-eater."

            "Would you please stop calling me that? It's getting' kinda old."

            Portman looked at him in shock as if Banks had just asked him to cut off a limb. "Um, ok sorry."

            "Nah, it's ok. Never mind."

            "You all right? I mean for a guy who's movin' to the semi-pros you're not very…um awake."

            Adam shrugged. "Tired I guess. Long practice."

            "Well I know what'll get you going." He flipped on the radio and some horrendously loud screaming voice came on, Dean immediately started bopping to the beat. Adam laughed again. He had to give Portman some credit. He really had no idea why Banks didn't like him that much at the moment. All he was trying to do was hang out and celebrate his good news. All in all, he was actually acting more decent than he ever had…_Julie probably has something to do with that,_ he said to himself and smiled. 

            Adam was just about to tell Dean these very thoughts when he noticed that the Chevy had zipped past several cars in the last few minutes. "Uh, Dean?" he shouted. "Don't you think we're goin' a little fast?"

            Dean shouted back, "Don't wanna be late for your own party Banks!"

            "Yeah but-" Adam looked back to the road. A silver Ford truck had just merged onto the highway at frightening speeds. Dean swerved to avoid it. "Portman look out!"

            Dean missed the truck, and cursed as he tried desperately to move out of the way of another car he was dangerously close to in the next lane. He yanked the steering wheel to the left and Adam watched in horror as the passenger side smashed into a mini-van.

* * *


	12. Fallen Athlete

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 12: Fallen Athlete

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

            Connie sighed, "I didn't want you to think I was a…bad person, you know a rotten girlfriend…thinking about Guy almost the entire time I was dating Luis."

            Julie gulped remembering exactly where her thoughts were when she was with Scooter…and even sometimes with Dean. "I wouldn't have thought that. You and Guy had something really special."

            "I know…which is why I can't stop thinking about him. I mean even when I did it, I knew I'd made a mistake. I just…always thought…"

            "He'd be there waiting?"

            Connie looked down in affirmation. "I'm such a loser."

            "No you're not. Believe it or not Con, I know _exactly_ how you feel."

            Connie looked up in surprise, "Whadya mean?"

            Julie took a deep breath. She'd debated for months on whether or not to tell _anyone_ about her feelings and various romantic entanglements she'd found herself in this year. Connie's confession about Guy actually made her feel better…she wasn't alone. As they drove, Julie gave her roommate a brief but detailed account of just how strongly she had felt, and _still_ sometimes felt for Adam. 

            "And now we're going to celebrate this minor league thing of his, and all I can think of is how scared I am that I'll never see him again," Julie finished as they pulled into the parking lot of the club. Suddenly she laughed, "That sounds so dramatic doesn't it?"

            Connie laughed with her, "Well that's us…the Mighty Duck Drama Queens." 

            "I'm glad you told me Connie, we'll talk about it at home tonight ok?"

            She nodded as they got out of the car and met with the team who had congregated right outside the club…conveniently called the "Penalty Box." As they walked toward the doors, Charlie waved both hands in the air. "Where's your boyfriend and Banks?"

            Connie chuckled at the comment, suddenly finding that combination of words amusing and strangely ironic. Julie hit her on the arm.

            "They should be right behind us."

            "Yeah, Portman had forgotten his wallet or something," Goldberg said.

            "Yeah…or _something._" Les added devilishly. The group laughed as Julie put on a fake look of shock.

            "All right, I say we go in anyway. I'm hungry."

            "Goldberg you're always hungry."

            "And you just love pointing that out don'tcha Russ?"

            Mindless chatter continued as they team headed inside with the exception of Julie and Charlie. "Charlie what's wrong?"

            He shrugged, "Nothin."

            Julie looked out into the parking lot and started to really wonder now where the guys were. She had _thought_ they'd been right behind her. The two stood for another 15 minutes before they were joined by Luis, Connie and Guy.  

            "I'm uh…kinda gettin' worried." Guy said bluntly. The others nodded in agreement. 

            "Maybe someone should go look for them." Charlie was just about to head for his car when Averman came bursting through the door of the "Penalty Box."

            "Guys!" he called out of breath, "Dean just called the club and asked for one of us. They've been in a car accident."

            Charlie and Julie made it to the hospital in record time while the others followed close behind. They rushed to the front desk to an elderly woman sorting through papers.

            "We're here to see Dean Portman."

            The woman looked up and gave a sympathetic smile, "Are you his fellow teammates?" They nodded hurriedly. She rose and stepped in front of the desk. "This way, he said you'd be here. They just finished casting his arm."

            "How is Adam Banks? The other guy brought in?" Julie asked. 

            She turned and answered, "He's still in surgery. But last I heard he was stable." They breathed a minor sigh of relief but Charlie's hockey-oriented mind went straight to the word _surgery. Oh God please let him heal ok._

            They were led to an observation room where Dean was sitting solemnly on an exam bed by himself. He leapt off when he saw Julie and embraced her. "Thank God you're ok," she said. 

            Portman pulled back, "They said Banks was in surgery. Is he out yet?"

            Julie shook her head.

            "What happened Portman?" Charlie asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

            Dean looked down. "I was…going too fast. Swerved to miss a truck…and smashed into a minivan."

            Julie covered her hands over her mouth. Charlie stepped forward, "Do you know about the other drivers? Passangers?"

            Dean nodded. "It was just one guy…heading home from work. He's ok…Adam was the only one…really hurt."

            "What in the hell is wrong with you?" Charlie asked, his voice suddenly a 100 decibels louder than before. Dean didn't argue. He had no snappy retort…no lashing out. He just sat favoring his broken arm waiting for Charlie to dish it out. 

            But Charlie didn't bother. He walked back out to the front desk and checked on whether or not Adam's parents had been called.

            Julie stood a few feet from Dean, hugging herself as if she was cold. Dean looked up but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

            The team waited for another hour in the waiting room with Adam's mother who had come as soon as she was called. His father had been in Seattle at the time and was flying home as soon as possible. Dean had been discharged and stood in the corner, talking to no one but refused to leave.

            Charlie kept looking from his spot by the vending machines from Dean to Julie. From Connie to Guy. From Luis to Connie. _Boy, all we need is someone to get pregnant here and we've got ourselves a hit soap opera._ He shook the thought off right away. What was he thinking?!…he went back to praying for Adam.

Julie sat closest to Adam's mom trying her best to assure her that he'd be just fine. Finally the nurse came out and announced that he was out of surgery. The team cheered and the nurse told Janet Banks that she could see him when the doctor had finished talking to him, and in time the rest could see him too.

_Adam belongs in district 5…whatever, I just wanna play hockey…I didn't know about it Charlie I swear…hey cake-eater wanna play some real hockey?…I made varsity?…all the scouts are here watching me…this is Julie the Cat Gaffney, won the state championship for her team in Maine…cake-eater…don't tell me how to talk rich boy!…my dad's counting on me…Adam this is Brett Carr from the Cinncinati Cyclones. We caught your game last night…Scooter and I are just fine…Her name is Julie, not babe!…her name is Julie…we wanna sign you for the coming season…come on Banks, we're gonna head downtown after practice and celebrate…Portman look out!_

His eyes shot open and almost instantly closed again at the bright lights scorching down from the sterile white ceiling above him. Instinct forced him to move his arm, but he stopped immediately as pain shot up from his wrist. 

"Doctor, he's waking up," he heard in the distance.

"Thank you. Mr. Banks?"

"H-hello?" he managed. He shuddered as he felt his bed being raised slightly. A tall skinny man with a scruffy black beard and glasses came into view as the rest of his sight came into focus.

"I'm Doctor Williams. Do you know where you are?"

Adam looked around still groggy, "Hospital?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

Adam closed his eyes. _Portman look out!_ He opened them again. Yes, he remembered. "We hit another car…a-a minivan."

Doctor Williams nodded.

"Portman," he thought, "Dean Portman is he-"

"Dean is fine. He's already been released. The car slammed into the passenger side. You've been in surgery for almost two hours."

This was the first time Adam actually noticed the state he was in. He looked down at his arm- casted. His legs were covered but it hurt to move them. Concern swept over him as he looked back up.

Reading his thoughts, the Doctor smiled, "You're going to be just fine Adam. Most of your injuries will heal perfectly."

"Most?"

"The surgery repaired the damage done to your side when the glass from the window shattered. Some of the shards punctured your skin and we had to remove all of it. It's not serious though because the cuts weren't that deep.You also fractured your wrist which we had to cast-"

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will I be out? I mean how long will it take to heal?"

"The cuts in your side and your wrist will heal in a matter of weeks actually. Two months at the most."

Adam did some mental math. _Two months._ _February now…March…April…they want me in June, yes!_ Then he remembered his leg. "What about my leg? It hurts to move it."

"Yes, it will for some time. It seems you tore a ligament in your right knee and damaged most of the cartilage. It'll take several sessions of physical therapy for it to get strong again."

Adam's heart sank to his throat, "How long?"

"Oh I'd say no sooner than a year. Maybe a year and a half and you'll probably need a few more treatments to the remaining cartilage…Wound like that needs time to heal…"

But Adam had stopped listening at the word "year." _A year? A year? Oh my God._

Doctor Williams had stopped talking and studied the face of his patient. He sat down in the chair beside the bed, "Son, are you an athlete."

He nodded. Williams drew back, knowing full well what he'd _really_ just told Adam Banks. His career had just died.

            "Doctor Williams?"

            "Yes?" he asked not taking his eyes from the boy.

            "Mrs. Banks is here to see her son."

            Adam looked back and nodded. The good doctor turned around, "Ok we're ready for her."

* * *


	13. Darkest Before the Dawn

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 13: Darkest Before the Dawn

Adam just stayed and talked with his mom and Dr. Williams for about 10 minutes alone about what needed to be done. Obviously there was no problem with the doctor bill. He hadn't earned the nickname "cake-eater" for nothing. Williams recommend two of the top athlete trainers in the state to help Adam with his recovery and conditioning, but at no costs gave out any false hope for a quick fix. Adam would be unable to play hockey to his best ability for at least a year and probably more. Calls needed to be made first to his father, and next to the Cyclones. Adam tried hard to balance his emotions between depression and anger. 

            Eventually, the ducks were allowed in to see him a few at a time. Portman, after hearing Banks was ok left immediately. Fulton soon afterward to find him and make sure he didn't do anything stupid…Julie stayed behind. She hadn't said a word to Dean since she'd first seen him on the hospital bed.

            "Hey Banks, lookin' good!" Averman pepped up in his lame attempt to get a laugh out of _somebody_. Briefly some people chuckled, including Banks himself. 

            "How are ya Adam? Stupid question I know but…" Guy shifted his weight as he looked to his friend.

            Adam held up his cast wrist, "They say it'll heal in about 2 months. Same with my side. I'm feelin' ok."

            Connie's face lit up. "Really?" 

            Adam nodded. No use in shelling out more bad news right now. Besides, he _was_ alive wasn't he?…kinda? The rest of the ducks let out an audible sigh of relief that the Banks they saw would not look that way forever. Adam looked up at Charlie and Julie who were both standing right next to him. They weren't fooled. They were both looking right at his covered up leg. He gave Charlie a silent plea with his eyes not to tell anyone yet. He seemed to understand. Then he looked to Julie and asked quietly, "How's Dean?"

            Julie closed her eyes, "Broken arm. He'll be ok…I uh…think he left."

            Banks nodded. "Can't imagine why."

            She looked down. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. 

            "It's ok. Not your fault. Come on guys, I'm ok. Really."

            One by one, as they became convinced that their teammate really was going to be all right, they drifted out. In the end, only four of them remained. Connie and Julie sat on the small couch in the corner. Charlie stood next to the bed and Guy was leaning up against the door. Like Charlie, he hadn't been convinced that Banks was telling them everything. Of all the ducks, he and Guy were the most competitive, Guy only a fraction of a point behind Banks in every calculated average of the game. He knew as well as Adam that any injury, no matter now insignificant would put you behind that game. 

            Guy looked at the foot of the bed as Charlie, reading his thoughts asked, "How bad is it hurt?"

            Adam sighed and reached down to feel the brace around his knee. "Ligament's torn. And they had to remove some of the cartilage."

            "How long?" Guy asked. 

            Adam knew the rest of the question, "A year…minimum."

            "Oh my God," Connie whispered across the room. Julie just looked stunned. 

            "I'm sorry man."

            Adam didn't answer. The group sat in silence for a few minutes before Charlie yelled again.

            "Dammit Portman!"

            "Charlie don't," Julie got up from the couch.

            "Don't what? Pretend your boyfriend didn't mess up Adam's chance to make it?"

            "That's not what she meant Charlie," Connie tried.

            "Come on Conway, please."

            "No. No, I think we've all cut Portman enough slack over the years. I'm not gonna sit here while his little girlfriend defends him in front of the guy who's career he just ruined."

            "Charlie-" Adam tried to reach for his arm and hold him back. _Oh man, please don't do this now._

            Julie was on the verge of tears, "All I meant was don't get into it now Charlie. I wasn't about to defend him."

            "Come on C, calm down," Guy jumped in trying to settle the war brewing.

            "Yeah, I'm sure that's all you meant."

            Adam laid his head back against his pillow. He didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

            "Charlie come on."

            "Butt out Connie."

            "Hey!" Guy said, "Don't jump on her."

            "You know what? I-"

            "Don't try it Cat Lady, I don't wanna hear it."

            _Stop it guys! Just stop! _Adam cried in his head. Luckily his mom and the Doctor returned to see what the noise was all about before someone broke something. Charlie stomped off mid-sentence. No one tried to stop him. 

            Tears streaming down her eyes, Julie managed to say good-bye to Adam as she ran off soon after. Adam cursed his leg for not being able to go after her, but he was too tired to even think that way at this point. Connie and Guy remained who also managed a weak "good-bye" and "feel better" and "we'll come back soon" before they walked out too. Adam was grateful when his mom held out her cell phone with his dad waiting on the other end…it at least provided a distraction.

* * *

Ok, you know that saying "It's always darkest before the dawn?"…hint hint, the title of this chapter? Those of you faithful fans out there who are sticking with this story, I thank you so much. I know it's gotten really "dark" but there's light at the end of the tunnel I promise you. No story is good without a little drama you know? Lemme know whatcha think.

_(You guys have been awesome!)_


	14. Heart and Soul

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 14: Heart and Soul

Guy walked out slowly towards the parking lot with Connie. They'd given up trying to find Julie to see if she needed a ride. She was nowhere to be found. "Probably took the bus home." Guy said absently. He looked down at his ex-girlfriend, her head sagging, her long brown braid lightly bouncing off the back of her coat. "Are you ok?"

            Connie shook her head. "I feel terrible," she whispered.

            Guy nodded, "I know, it's hard seeing Adam like that-"

            "No Guy, you don't understand. I feel so low and guilty right now…like you wouldn't believe."

            Guy's brow creased in confusion. "Why? What do you have to feel guilty about?"

            Connie hesitated. _Oh please,_ she thought, _someone come running up and interrupt us so we don't have this conversation._

            "Connie?"

            She looked up into his blue eyes, swimming with concern. Those same eyes she'd looked in time and time again and took for granted. She couldn't bear to look at them anymore. She took a deep breath and dropped her head, once more toward the sidewalk.

            "Connie come on," his pace slowed a bit, "Tell me."

            "Adam was hit by a car tonight…injured badly and he won't be able to play…Dean was also in that car and may very well never recover from knowing what he did tonight…my roommate is being ripped in so many directions right now, we can't even find her…"

            "What has any of that got to do with you?"

            Connie looked away as she finished, "And all I can think about is how much I miss you." 

            Guy came to a dead halt and stared open-mouthed at his ex. 

            _There,_ she thought still not looking up, _I said it._ Momentary relief washed over her and was quickly replaced by nerve-racking terror and suspense of what would happen next. All probabilities considered, she had just destroyed the best relationship she'd ever had. Her knees started trembling. At that moment, she felt as weak and helpless as Adam Banks.

            "Connie-" Guy stammered straining to find his voice.

            Connie found it for him, "Don't say anything Guy. You asked ok? I know you're with Tara and I had no right to tell you what I just did."

            Guy shuffled his feet, "Well no…I mean…well you…oh man." Nervously he ran his hands through his blond hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "God Connie, I don't…I mean what-"

            "It's all right Guy. Don't worry about it," she was getting more upset, "You wanted to know why I felt guilty. This is why I feel guilty. I lost you…I…gave you up…and I don't even know why."

            Guy shook his head. "Well," he tried again, "I mean how long-"

            Connie put her hands up. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know I shouldn't've told you…I just…Oh God, I don't even know what I was thinking."

            She spun on her heels and started walking to her car, leaving a stunned Guy Germaine still halted mid-stride in the middle of the Minneapolis Hospital Parking lot. 

            Connie's hands came to her face, drenched in tears as she found her car and fumbled for her keys. She was about to open the door when a hand came from nowhere and stopped it shut. Connie jumped in surprise as Guy spun her around and into his arms and without a moment's more hesitation, kissed her fully on the lips. He was gentle at first, but the kiss grew more urgent, seeming to uncoil a year's worth of angst and repressed passion into a single moment. His hands moved slowly around her waist and up her back encircling her completely, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

            Connie wasn't sure how long he kissed her, but she was thankful that his strong arms were wrapped around her completely, for her knees were about to crumble at any minute. _So long,_ she thought. It had been so long since she felt those arms around her. So long since she'd tasted the sweetness of his kiss. Her fingers came up to the bottom of his hairline as she ran them through the short blond strands. How long had it been since she'd done that? Feeling him pressed against her sent a wave of fire and electricity all the way down her spine.

            For Guy, it wasn't so much a culmination of  so much longing, but rather the wonderment and realization of how much _he_ had missed _her._ Two minutes ago, no one could've convinced Guy that he felt anything for Connie Moreau other than a strong bond of friendship strengthened only by the companionship of the Ducks. But seeing her standing in the parking lot, her heart and soul bared to him at last, her arms hugging herself in the February cold, he knew that if he didn't run after her, he'd regret if for the rest of his life. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered Tara…_oh God, Tara. What am I doing?_

            He pulled back suddenly, still clutching her close and smiled. He knew exactly what he was doing. He supposed that he and Tara were probably going to have a long talk soon, but he put it out of his mind as quickly as he'd called it up. That didn't matter right now. Now that he had Connie back. Now that he had _his_ Connie back. He pulled her close again and embraced her. This time he wasn't letting go.

* * *


	15. Resignation

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 1: Resignation

Julie hadn't just walked for ages. The winter chill was refreshing against her icy cheeks and she needed a chill right now…she needed to cool down. The emotions inside her head were spinning out of control. Over the last month and a half she had grown really attached to Dean Portman and had all but convinced herself that whatever was going on between her and Adam was strictly her imagination. Now?…well now she didn't know what to believe. Charlie was right. They had excused Dean's wild behavior far too often in the past, Julie especially in the last few months, and now he'd dragged Adam down with him. _Adam_, she thought. She whispered it aloud, "Adam." She watched as a puff of cool air blew from her mouth as she said it again, "Adam I'm sorry."

            She walked for several more minutes…maybe even hours before she hopped a bus and rode back to the dorm. As she had feared, Dean was there waiting for her, hidden around the dark corner of the building, obviously protecting himself from a number of angry ducks. Julie found him though. She thought briefly of turning back and heading straight for her room to lock the door. But she couldn't do that. Half of her wanted desperately to believe that Dean hadn't been at fault at all. She approached him.

            "Hey," she said softly.

            He nodded, "How is he?"

            "He's hurt Dean. Really bad."

            He nodded again, "I didn't think uh…you know with everyone there…figured I should take off."

            "I know."

            An awkward silence and then he spoke again, "Will he heal?"

            Julie sighed. _God that's right…he doesn't know,_ "Eventually. But the Cyclones…"

            Dean's head shot up in terror. She'd confirmed his worst fears. He'd damaged Banks's career. "God Julie, I swear I didn't see that thing coming."

            "I know," she answered. She didn't have the energy, or the heart to argue with him. 

            "I just…wanted to get him there faster. I know he's like, your best friend. I just wanted…"

            "Wanted what Dean? To let me know that you could care about my friends? This is my fault now?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

            "No!" he shouted, "That's not what I said."

            "Then what are you saying? Dean don't try to make excuses here. When it all boils down to it, you made a simple error. You drove too fast. Don't add cheap sentiment to it!"

            Dean looked down. Any other day he would've argued until he was blue in the face…and Julie knew that too. In fact she'd prepared herself for a fight and she was getting nothing. The accident had all but destroyed him. The Dean Portman she'd known only a few hours earlier had seemed to disappear.

            "Julie?"

            She sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell-"

            "I'm quitting the team."

            She stopped short, "What?"

            "I'm quitting. I'm going back to Chicago. I can't stay here with…everyone…oh man everything is so screwed up."

            "Yeah it is!" she shouted, "And your solution is 'run away?'"

            "It's not running away," he said quietly. "I'm running home. I don't belong here. I never did."

            She was shocked into silence. _Where had that come from?_

            "A month and a half ago I couldn't wait to get out of here. I've always hated it here and treated everyone like crap to prove that. Charlie was right. I've done a lot a pretty stupid things but this…" He trailed off and began again, "When you ended up in my arms that night, I thought that I'd been wrong. That I finally had a place to belong to here. But that's not true is it?"

            Julie still had no words.

            "I moved in on a weak moment. Simple as that. We're not kidding ourselves Cat Lady. You were never supposed to be with _me._"

            An empty hole formed in the pit of her stomach. Of all the people in the entire world, Dean was the least likely to be insightful. And now here he was practically talking about her fate? It was completely out of character! _What in the hell is going on with my life?!_ "Dean-"

            But he held his hand up to stop her. "You were the only thing keeping me here, Julie. But you're never gonna feel for me what I feel for you. We both know it isn't right."

            Julie looked to the ground. Too much of what he was saying was making sense…and all at once too. She breathed deeply as he stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

            "I'm gonna say g'bye to Banks on my way out. I'm leaving tonight."

            "Dean come on. This is crazy," she stammered. "We can work on this. We have to talk about this."

            He shook his head, "I'm tired of talking." He added a classic Portman grin, "Waste of perfectly good oxygen."

            "You can't just leave."

            "I've got to."

            And he did. That night on the steps of her dorm, Julie watched Portman walk out of her life.

* * *


	16. Commencement

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 16: Commencement

Very few people were surprised when they found that Portman had moved out and moved on. When he went back to the dorm to pack his things, Fulton tried to convince him as Julie had…without much effort, to stay. But when Dean Portman made up his mind, very little would change it. 

            Down an enforcer and his star center, Coach Orion had to push hard to make his ducks fly. Teams that they ordinarily creamed in the past, they struggled to overcome in the few remaining games of the regular season. But first and foremost, hockey is what brought them together and hockey is what kept them going. Over the years Orion noticed that Adam Banks wasn't the only one who used stress as a strength on the ice. Over time Julie's game had improved dramatically as did Luis's. Connie and Guy were both skating better than ever, and in the end the Eden Hall Ducks pulled it off. They won the state championship, a record of three years in a row for Eden Hall and most of them headed into graduation with at least two athlete scholarship offers each for several state universities…most of them.

Adam Banks had spent the remainder of the season in the stands. He had been released from the hospital two days after Portman left. Dean had come to say good-bye as he'd promised, but Adam didn't have much to say back. The overflow of apologies mixed in with a few vague promises to at least keep in touch barely registered in Adam's memory. He had been far too upset and focused on other things at the time, half of which dealt with whether or not he could still play hockey, the other half with Julie. As expected, the Cyclones dropped him as soon as they learned of his injury. No one wants a center with a bad knee. He started physical therapy as soon as he was able and it was painful. Far too painful for someone only 18 years old to have to go through. By the time he graduated, he needed a cane to get up onto the stage. 

            And then of course there was Julie. It didn't help that the Cat had become so distant. She barely said three words to him sometimes. Their friendship had de-evolved into a polite discourse that neither of them seemed to want to change. 

            "Jules, you have got to be joking. You're not gonna resolve this? You're gonna fly to Maine tonight and leave things the way they are?"

            Julie huffed as she threw what little was left in her room into a couple big garbage bags. "Things are the way they are because he wants them that way. Don't you get that?" She hated snapping at Connie like that. She knew she was just trying to be helpful. But she couldn't help but be bitter about their comparative situations. At the beginning of the year, they were in the exact same predicament. Now Connie was off in paradise with Guy…Guy. _Ugh, they're so cute it makes me sick._ She swallowed her own thoughts and tried to put them out of her mind. She tried so hard to be happy for Connie and Guy, but every time she saw them, scenes from her own romantic disasters came to mind. Sometimes she remembered Scooter dumping her. Or Dean cutting out the way he did. But not so much anymore. All she could think of, once again, was the look on Adam's face every time she walked into a room or skated out to the ice…he hated her…blamed her. There was nothing left of the Adam she'd grown to know…and love. Just the bitter shadow of him who wouldn't even meet her eyes. 

            "Look," she turned back to Connie, "Adam doesn't really want anything to do with me anymore. The accident was partly my fault. I-"

            "What?!" Connie exclaimed, "Who told you that?"

            "No one. But it's true. If Dean hadn't been trying so hard to impress-"

            "Oh Julie for cryin' out loud. You're still bothered by that? Look, Dean doesn't do well under pressure. He was backed into a corner. He didn't even mean it the way you took it. Would you let that go? Adam does _not_ blame you for his accident."

            "Then why won't he talk to me?" Julie challenged. Connie was silent, "Why won't he say something to me. Anything? Look at me even?"

            Connie sighed, "Why don't you go find out?"

            Julie shook her head and continued to pack the rest of her stuff. 

            "Jules, if you get on that plane tonight and you two still haven't worked this out, you're gonna regret it. Believe me."

            "This coming from someone who is oh so wise in the ways of love this year herself?" Connie glared and Julie sank to the bare mattress. "God, Connie I'm sorry. I really…oh man."

            Connie softened, "I know. It's ok."

            "No it's not. I've been like this ever since the accident."

            "You can fix it you know. Just talk to him."

            Julie looked at the one thing left in the room that was hers: a framed 3x5 of her and Adam at the Goodwill Games. They'd been through so much in such a short time and had grown up so much more than a teen should be expected to. But in the end it'd been for nothing. She set the picture in her bag and closed it. "I can't," she whispered.

            The door opened to reveal Julie's dad ready to take her stuff to the car. She gave Connie a quick hug and shut the door behind her.

* * *


	17. Home

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 17: Home

"She's going home," Charlie emphasized once more. "Home, do you get that? To Maine. And she's not coming back. You really wanna throw it all away?"

            Adam was tired. Tired of the same old discussion. Tired of everyone asking him if he was ok. Tired of Charlie butting into his screwed up personal life. Why wouldn't anyone just leave him alone. "For the last time," he said slowly, "and I'll say it in French if you want me to, she wants _nothing_ to do with me."

            Charlie threw up his hands and collapsed into the leather recliner near the tv. They were in Adam's mansion back in Edina. Graduation ended and Adam had gone straight home. It was only Charlie's puppy dog traits that led them to having this discussion in the first place. He couldn't understand why Adam was being so stubborn, or what in the world led him to believe that Julie hated him. He looked up at his friend, "Can you really say that in French?"

            Adam rolled his eyes and moved to get up, grabbing his cane from the floor. Charlie impulsively moved to help him and Adam snapped, "I can do it myself ok? I'm just gettin' a coke. Can't I just get a coke?" he was nearly screaming. 

            Charlie backed off. "Sorry," he mumbled.

            Adam took a deep breath. He felt bad, but didn't have the energy for apologies right now. What he really wanted to do was collapse onto his king-size bed upstairs and try desperately to forget all about Julie Gaffney and the Cincinnati Cyclones…but he didn't have the energy to climb the stairs either. _All this money and dad can't just build an elevator?_ He laughed to himself at the stupidity of his mental ramblings and opened the fridge. "Look, don't worry about me ok? Don't worry about me. Don't worry about Julie. Don't worry about me and Julie ok?"

            He sighed, "Fine." He put up his hands in surrender and grabbed his jacket. "Look mom and I are going out to dinner. Wanna come?"

            "No thanks."

            Charlie nodded. He'd long since worn out his welcome with his very bitter friend. He opened the door and started to leave and then stopped. "You know," he said only half turning around, "I'd really hate to see it end this way."

            The door closed and Banks carefully lowered himself to the couch. "Me too," he whispered.

            Connie sat thoughtfully on her bed for long minutes after The Cat left. She'd grown up with Adam Banks. She'd lived with Julie Gaffney. Two of her closest friends, and they were leaving tonight without a word to each other. 

            Connie couldn't believe how blind and clueless she'd been all along about Julie's feelings for Adam. It was all right in front of her. Constant complaints about Adam ignoring her during practice. Nights when she'd be going out with Scooter and left him waiting in the lobby for 10 minutes while Adam was on the phone. Bittersweet jabs at Erica when they were together. Even the short time she was with Dean, and seemed the happiest that she'd ever been, the signs were still there. 

It just didn't seem right now that after all that work, all the effort and drama 5 years running, to have it die off in the third act without a thunderously romantic conclusion. A half-smile formed on her face as she looked to her desk. _Maybe one epic romance is all Eden Hall can take this year._ She was gazing at the latest picture of her and Guy which had been taken at the state championship. They were sitting side by side on the bus home, the thrill of victory lit in their eyes staring up at the camera. Charlie had taken that shot. Guy had been tickling her at the time, teasing her about the third period goal she'd gone ahead and scored herself instead of passing to him as they'd planned. Charlie stood up in the seat in front of them and said, "Smile." Guy held her tightly around the waist, giving an extra squeeze as the flash bulb went off and several moans and complaints ensued. _Give it a rest Conway…Ah! I'm blind_. Connie reached for the photograph and tucked it gingerly into her backpack, the last of her belongings to take home from a dorm she'd not be returning to. As she did so, she frowned again, remembering the last thing Julie had taken from this room…the picture of her and Adam almost 5 years ago. But instead of heading off to join him, like Connie was meeting Guy, Julie was off to the airport to fly to New England. It wasn't fair. 

She snapped back into reality when a knock came at the door. She opened it and smiled, kissing Guy on the cheek as he stepped through the doorway. "Ready?" he asked. 

"Yeah, you?"

Guy nodded grabbing one of Connie's bags from the empty room they were leaving behind. Connie took one look around and sighed. "You ok?" Guy asked.

She turned to him, "I'm gonna miss it."

He nodded, "I know. Me too."

She lowered her head and whispered, "I'm gonna miss her."

He tipped her chin up and cupped her face with his hand, kissing her softly before he pulled her close for a hug, "I know." 

* * *


	18. Flying

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Chapter 18: Flying

"Honey? You sure you don't want to come?" Adam's mom called from upstairs. 

            "Sure mom," he panted in between reps, "Go with Dad. I'm fine."

            Janet sighed, "Ok. We'll be back later." She closed the door and turned to her husband. "I wish he would get out of the house at least."

            He nodded, "Give him time. He's hurt, and not just his knee."

            "I know. But he's down there every day, practically killing himself with those weights. I don't know how much longer I can watch this…it's only hockey." Her husband, Phillip Banks, gave her that you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "I know I know. Hockey is his life. But honestly, if I thought this was gonna happen…" Phillip nodded in silent agreement.

            She trailed off as she grabbed her coat. It'd been almost a week since graduation night. At Adam's request the three of them had stayed home and had a quiet dinner…no guests. And since then, only Charlie had stopped by once or twice to see how he was doing. The rest of the ducks had picked up enough from his interaction (or lack-thereof) with him at the end of the year to know that Adam wasn't in a very social mood lately. They didn't blame him either.

            Mrs. Banks opened the door to head out to the car and let out a small shriek. Standing on the doorstep about to ring the bell was Julie Gaffney, looking just as startled. 

            "Oh dear. You scared me."

            Julie bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry Mrs. Banks."

            "Janet? What's wrong?"

            Julie held her breath as his dad came around the doorway. "Oh Julie, nice to see you…uh, I thought you had gone home."

            The girl took a deep breath. "I uh, I did. But…I flew back." She shrugged, "Homesick I guess." _Jeez, that was lame. Lovesick is more like it. I can't believe I'm doing this._

            Janet smiled, "Here to see Adam I assume. I'm glad you're here. He kinda…needs a friend right now."

            "Janet, we're going to be late."

            "Oh, right," she scurried to grab her keys and patted Julie on the arm. "He's in the basement. Just go on down."

            She managed a smile, "Thanks. Have a good time."

            "Thanks, we will," he closed the door and left Julie alone in the Banks foyer. The place never ceased to amaze her. She'd been in it only a few times before at victory parties over the years. To her right a massive staircase led the way to more rooms unknown and past the stairs, a crystal chandelier watched over a beautiful Victorian dining room. She took a deep breath and turned to the left which was the main living area, complete with a state of the art stereo and entertainment system of course. She walked past it to a little hallway that led to more rooms. The den, bathroom, guest room, rooms she'd never seen until she'd reached the basement door. Her heart beat rapidly and her stomach started to churn as she opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

            "48…49……50." Adam dropped the weight with a loud clang and flinched as the dumbbell hit the metal legs of the stool he was on. Too frustrated with his knee which he could barely move anymore, he'd decided to strengthen his bad wrist, which wasn't healing as fast as Doctor Williams said it would. He snatched up a white towel from the bar next to him and wiped the sweat from his neck and shoulders. Sweat had begun to stain his gray tee-shirt and he shook his head in disgust. _50 reps. Only 50 and I'm already wiped out._ He moved to grab his water bottle and stopped when he heard the basement door open again. He huffed and called up, "Mom I said I'm fine. Go have a-"

            Adam froze as Julie appeared from where the basement ceiling angled up. "Julie," he said quietly.

            "Hi," was all Julie could say. Her heart was beating so loud now she almost thought Adam could hear it from across the room. Adam reached under the bench press and grabbed his cane, and struggled to push himself off stool and stand up. He favored the leg and leaned on the cane for support. Julie tried not to frown in sympathy and couldn't help feeling a twang of guilt deep inside her. But she didn't dare move to help him. That wasn't what she came here for.

            "I thought you were in Maine," Banks said nearly out of breath. It was a no win situation. Leaning on the cane meant putting more pressure on his week wrist and he couldn't lean to the right because his side still hurt. But he wasn't about to show that. He gritted his teeth and waited for a response.

            "I was…I came back."

            "Obviously," he turned and limped to the fire place mantle a few feet away from his weights and grabbed his water bottle. "Why?"

            Julie stepped down a few more stairs and swung her hands behind her back with a slight shrug, "I forgot to say good-bye."

            Adam paused mid-gulp and then slugged a mouthful of Dasani. "Good-bye," he said after swallowing, instantly regretting it. But he didn't apologize.

            Julie looked down and briefly considered leaving right there and then. She knew this had been a mistake. This man had nothing to say to her. And why should he? Look at what she'd done. But she stood her ground, fought back her tears and continued, "I also came to say I'm sorry."

            Adam looked away, "I'm tired of hearing that Jules."

            "I know, but you need to hear it from me anyway. I-it's my fault."

            His head sprang up, "What?"

            "It's my fault," she repeated, "Dean wanted to…he wanted to show me that he…cared about me. That he could treat people better than he had been…"

            Banks stared, blank faced at a girl he suddenly felt like he didn't even know, "You have got…to be kidding me."

"It's true. He wanted to-"

"To what Jules? Ruin my life even more?"

            "What? No, I-"

            "Show you that he could kill me without even flinching? Look at me Julie!" he held out his hands gesturing to his bandaged knee, "Don't take credit for this all right? You don't deserve it. Dean killed me ok? He killed me and there's nothing you can do about it."

            Julie's head was spinning, "Killed you? What- what are you-"

            "That's right, he killed me," he repeated, tears forming in his eyes. There was no turning back now, "He ruined my hockey career and he took you away from me! All he needs to do now is come back and put a bullet through my head and the deed is done."

            Julie drew back in shock as Adam turned away, unable look at her now. She stepped a little closer and swallowed hard, "T-took me…away?" she could barely speak.

            Adam shook his head down to the side, "God, Julie. Haven't you figured it out?" he turned all the way around and stared, half not even believing that any of this could be news to her.

            But it was. Her heart, which had been pounding so furiously, now skipped a few beats as she fought the urge to grip her stomach and control the tornado of butterflies within. "What…uh, whadyou mean?"

            Adam nearly laughed, "What do you think I mean? I've been crazy about you since day one Jules. Ever since LA! You think all that just went away when you started dating Scooter?" Julie leaned against the wall for support as he continued, "And then the day you split up, who's there to snatch you away again?" He clenched his teeth, "Dean Portman."

            "I didn't know!" Julie cried suddenly finding her voice, "I swear I didn't know. I went to find you-…I went to find you that day and you were-you were with Erica!"

            Adam looked down, "Yeah I heard," he said painfully remembering what Charlie told him, _I think she saw you with Erica._ "It was one more in a long line of her passes at me…that's all," his voice was quieter now…passive and meek. "I left right after she kissed me."

            Julie's eyes rolled back in her head as she mentally kicked herself, "Oh my God."

            "And why does that even matter anyway? You hooked right up with Dean-"

            "I don't know," she cried, "I don't know ok? I told you, I went to find _you._ I wanted you to know…" she checked herself and finished in monotone, "I saw you with Erica. I left, and Dean found me crying. Things just happened ok? To this day, I don't know how. I was upset and he was there."

            This time, it was Adam's head that started spinning and his heart that started pounding. He took a step forward with his bad leg and winced, "Wanted me to know what?"

            Julie answered in a voice barely audible, "…that I love you." She closed her eyes and looked down. It had sounded so corny when she'd rehearsed it on the plane flying back to Minnesota, even more so in the taxi from the airport to Edina, and utterly ridiculous on the front steps of his house as she reached for the doorbell. But standing in his basement, facing him at last, she realized how much it was true…how much she meant it…and how much she wanted to take it back in the midst of the stunned silence that ensued after she'd confessed.

            Adam struggled with his cane, cursing his leg more than ever as he slowly moved forward. She had turned around and was nervously rubbing her arm. Her breathing quickened as she felt him moving behind her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            She turned, her eyes moist and answered, "You…stopped talking to me."

            Adam tightened his grip on his can as he wiped his other hand across his forehead, "You were with Dean…and he left.  I thought you…"

            "What…blamed you?" she asked, almost laughing at the cruel irony of their dialogue. "How could I? When I saw you in that hospital…and later back in school…I just didn't know how. I didn't know what to say. You shut yourself off from the world, Adam. There…didn't seem to be any room for me."

            Later Adam would wonder how his leg found the strength to cross the rest of the room, and when exactly the pain disappeared from his side and arm. But now, all he could see, think and feel was Julie. He moved her swiftly into his arms and held her close as if she would vanish if he let go. 

            Julie's eyes opened wide and round and shut again as she returned his embrace, her heart now an emotional recipe of passion, shock and relief. She felt his cheek brush against hers and heard him whisper in her ear, "There's room for you Jules…there always has been." And he kissed her.

            She could never have imagined, although she'd certainly tried over the years, what it felt like to be kissed by Adam Banks. The way his hands held her face, his lips, hot and tender, pressed against her own. His hands, trembling slightly, moved slowly down the length of her arms and slid around her waist as her own hands came to his shoulders and wrapped around his neck. There was no urgency to the embrace. No explosion of repressed desire. Adam touched and held her as if he had a thousand times already, and would a thousand times more. As if it were the most natural thing in the world for Julie to walk right into his basement and slip into his arms. 

            Finally, they pulled apart and Julie watched as a wave of love and relief washed over the bitterness in his eyes. She smiled, her own eyes gleaming as he ran his fingers through her hair, and sighed. He winced slightly, pain returning to his knee, and rolled his eyes as he shifted his weight. "You ok?" she asked.

            He laughed, "You kidding?" He kissed her forehead and hugged her close again. "Never been better." And he kissed her all over again.

            Julie admitted that it was silly and maybe a little cliché, but from then on she would always remember how she felt that day in the basement of the Banks Estate when he kissed her for the very first time: She felt like they were flying…and why not? They were ducks after all. And they _were_ flying…together. 

**End**

_Ok…well, hope you liked it. Your reviews have been awesome and really kept me going. Write and let me know what you think and be honest. Thanks again! Love, Rebecca_


	19. Epilogue: After All

Summary: A tale of our favorite Ducks and where their lives take them, beginning Senior Year at Eden Hall. Focuses on Adam, Charlie, Julie, Dean, Connie, Guy…and more to come!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks and all its characters belong to Disney. I do not own any of it!

Flying Together

By Rebecca

Epilogue: After All

            Dean watched in the comfort of the shadows as he leaned against the wall at the top of the stands. There they were. All of them…hmm, well not quite all of them. Banks wasn't there. _And whose fault is that?_ Dean chided himself as he scoffed and turned his head away from the rink for a moment. The phone conversation from Conway still rang through his head. "Come on Portman. Just one last time…before we all go off to college and stuff. We want you there." And then of course he remembered his response.

            "I'm not a duck anymore C. I never was. _No one_…wants me there." Charlie hadn't put up much of a fight. There wasn't much else to the conversation. Both had hung up pretty fast without much more effort on either side of convincing. And yet here he was…back in Minnesota, watching the ducks scrimmage and goof off one last time before they all left as he did. 

            What in the world was he doing here? Was he trying to prove something? He looked down at Julie standing in the goal. Her team in the scrimmage obviously wasn't giving her much opportunity to show off her talents. Having both Conway and Germaine on her side, there was very little chance of the puck reaching her side of the rink. Her arms were rested atop her gloves that lay on her kneepads. He couldn't help but watch her. She didn't belong to him anymore. She really never did. She belonged to-

            "How long are you gonna sit up here and hide?"

            Dean froze and turned slowly. _My God,_ he thought, _there he is._ His gaze automatically dropped as he looked right at the leg Adam Banks very obviously favored, as his weight rested entirely on the other. Dean shut his eyes quickly and shuddered. _No_. He thought to himself. Contrary to what others had guessed of him, Dean never once let himself go back to that night of the accident in his mind. He wouldn't. He couldn't. The emotions of that night scared him beyond belief. There had been no fear. No worry, short of concern for his teammate after the fact. No…Dean would not let himself recall the thrill, the rush of his recklessness. The near ecstasy of abandoned prudence. Even when he had lost complete control, and came crashing toward the van…_no!_ he scolded himself and looked back to Adam's leg. _God, why didn't I just turn the other way?_

            "Banks," he said quietly. "I uh…wasn't gonna go down. In fact I was…just about to leave."

            Adam took a small step forward, his arms crossed over his chest, but his face oddly accepting. "Skating home then?" he asked with a smirk. Nodding at the bag that lay at Portman's feet, the zipper half open revealing his skates.

            Dean cursed himself for leaving it open, "Just in case," he shrugged and quickly zipped up the duffle.

            "In case what Dean? In case someone by chance saw you up here? Came and begged you to come back?"

            "No…I-"

            "You'll notice no one's done that. And no one's going to."

            Dean was silent.

            Adam shook his head and put up his hands, "Look, I didn't come up here to lecture you Dean. I came in to watch and saw you up here."

            "How do you not hate me right now?" he asked to the floor.

            "Why?" Adam challenged, "because of this?" He gestured to his leg. "This will heal, Dean…most things do."

            Dean looked up and then back to the rink. Out of habit, his gaze fell back on Julie again. "Charlie told me about you two," he said not taking his eyes from the goalie. Adam looked down to the rink as well. "I'm uh…I'm glad. She always did belong with you…"

            Adam nodded, "Thanks."

            Dean looked back, "…and not me." He finished. "Adam I'm sorry-"

            But Adam put his hand up, "Don't. Please…look, what's done is done. I'm not complaining. I'm starting school in the fall and my trainer says I can start some easy drills by October…and I'm with Julie. I'm doing just fine…it's you who's runnin' away."

            Dean nodded and looked once more to the rink. 

            "Now we're all here…and we may never be all together again. You can come down and join us if you want. No one's stopping you but yourself. Charlie invited you for a reason."

            "How can I face them again?"

            Adam shrugged. "Only one way to find out." And then he disappeared through the top of the stands. Dean continued to watch as the scrimmage continued, people suddenly breaking into laughter as Luis had taken off after Averman. "I'm gonna kill you man!" he shouted, the rest of the ducks watching as Averman played keep away with Luis's helmet. A moment later, Adam reappeared down below and waved. With the game stopped already, Julie skated right over to the boards and lifted her helmet, kissing him hello. Dean watched as they started talking. _Oh no,_ he thought. Julie's face had softened and nodded as Adam talked to her quietly. And suddenly, her head shot up toward the stands. She saw him, frozen just as he had been when he realized Adam was behind him…And then she smiled. Dean lifted a shaking hand and waved.

            "Portman! You came!" he heard. 

            "Hey Dean! Get down here!"

            "Hey bash-man is back!" 

            "What're you waiting for jerkface? Get your butt on down here before Goldberg comes up and sits on you."

            "Hey, you better watch it Averman!"

            "Eh, bite me goalie!"

            "Hey come on Dean! Let's bash these punks."

            Dean hesitated only a minute before grabbing his gear and running downstairs. The group was more than welcoming, and took Dean completely off guard. He was rushed onto the ice almost before he'd even laced up his skates. Charlie, who'd stood apart from the pack now skated up to him and removed his glove, "Glad you could make it Portman."

            Dean shook it and smiled, "Thanks man. It's uh…good to be back." He looked over his shoulder where Julie was still standing with her boyfriend. She nodded, as did Adam. He smiled back. Maybe he _was_ a duck after all.

* * * * *

_All right…I'm working on a sequel…but it seems too many people can't wait ;)…hope this clears up what happened to Dean. A little fluffy of course, but…jeez, I don't _hate_ the guy. :-P _


	20. Preview

_Preview of what's to come!_

Normally, Dean would've walked out. He didn't particularly feel like skating with anyone else tonight. But her laugh somehow captured him, and held him in the shadows as he continued to watch the magic scene. She was a simple woman, nothing glamorous about her, and certainly not the typical sexy goddess type Portman usually went after. But there was something elegant…and pure that made her utterly adorable. Her face was framed by cascading waves of auburn curls which bounced lightly against her back. His gaze swept what pleasant form he could make out under the black overcoat she wore, and down to her white figure skates. Her hands, covered in slightly dirtied white gloves clutched the hands of the boy who oddly reminded him of a very young Guy Germaine. He was giggling in his bright yellow snowsuit. It wasn't until the giggling stopped that he realized he had been discovered.

_Read "Grown-Ups," by Hedwig,  the sequel to Flying Together, now in its entirety!_


End file.
